menfandomcom-20200214-history
Marius Amelsvoort
Marius Johannes Josephus Amelsvoort ( Kaatsheuvel , August 29 1930 - Veldhoven , May 30 2006 ) was a Dutch politician of the CSF and later the CDA . After economics have to then studied Catholic University of Economics in Tilburg he worked on a few years the Dutch embassy in the United States . He then worked for a time in the banking industry that he combined with that of the Chamber Membership after several years Senate for CSF which he acted as spokesman for economic and financial affairs. After a brief interlude in the European Parliament followed from 1971 to 1980 a member of parliament . In the first period to 1977 he was managing the CSF and he was spokesman Development andForeign Affairs , in the second period for the CDA and kept him engaged in financial and tax matters. In 1973 he was sounded out for the minister of Agriculture and Fisheries, which, however, he declined. In 1980, in the aftermath of the Cabinet Van Agt I , he began his first State Secretariat that of Finance . After the government fell in 1981 with Amelsvoort returned to the House a year later in 1982 in the Cabinet Lubbers Secretary of the Interior to be. One of the achievements of this government for which he was responsible, the Financial Relations Act 1984 a new division of the Ways and toward the municipalities entailed. He also created a new Fire Services and a new rampenwet. During the Cabinet Lubbers II From Amelsvoort stayed back in the House - again as financial and tax expert - to the Cabinet Lubbers III again to practice using, among other tax matters from the State Secretariat of Finance portfolio was down. As such, he introduced a new tax on passenger 's in. He was also in this position is responsible for an increase in the excise duty on motor fuels become known in later political discussions as "the, penny of Cook . Moreover, he was the one because it fell under his portfolio in 1993, gave his approval - albeit with some reservations like himself informing them - the so-called techno lease , a financial and tax structure from Prime Minister Ruud Lubbers and Minister of Economic Affairs Koos Andriessen ailing companies such as Fokker and Philips support. using a tax As doubts arose about the legality of this issue was a few years later by both the House and by theEuropean Commission's investigation into this construction done. When in 1994 the government ceased to exist this also meant the end of his political career. His retirement did not mean the end of his community involvement, he was from 1995 to 2003 president of the Union of Catholic Federal Elderly (CBE) which he also still was in direct contact with his party, the CDA. Marius Amelsvoort that some time was seriously ill, died in the spring of 2006 at the age of over 75 years. Category:1930 births Category:2006 deaths